A 5 GHz WiFi (Wireless Fidelity, Wireless Fidelity) frequency band works on a bandwidth ranging from 4910 MHz to 5835 MHz. Signal strength attenuation may occur no matter what frequency a terminal uses for transmitting data. Therefore, when a terminal transmits data using a certain frequency in a 5 GHz WiFi frequency band, data transmission performance dramatically decreases after signal strength attenuation occurs, which may result in a problem such as delayed data transmission, or data loss. At the meantime, 60 GHz and 2.4 GHz WiFi frequency bands also encounter the problem. The prior art does not provide a method for solving the problem.